Chaotic Aftermath
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: A lost duel was all it took for the Barians to take over. Claiming it was for the best, Shingetsu calls on the Tamers to help his world. But which world does he want them to help?
1. No1: Bizarre Message

**I'm pretty much the only one who decides to join ZEXAL with Tamers. That's odd. Anyways, this is written for the 'Tales in Fragments Challenge' on Digimon Fanfiction Challenges. So basically my chapters can't go over 800 words, and have to tell an actual story, no collections. So lets see how this goes. :D**

* * *

**Number 1: Bizarre Message  
**

Out of the four Tamers standing in the park, none of them thought they'd save the world again. Let alone a world they've never heard of.

But here was this boy – Shingetsu Rei, apparently – asking them to save his world.

Takato, being the leader, spoke up. "Exactly how are we supposed to help? Our Digimon left us a year ago."

"I'll explain later, but for now, come with me. We're running out of time." A more solemn look appeared on Shingetsu's face than the one he was wearing before.

"And why should we trust you?" Rika asked.

Henry nodded his head. "I agree. We shouldn't be too casual about –"

"It's not every day we go on an adventure, so why pass this opportunity?" Ryo asked while cutting Henry off. "Right, Takato?"

The goggle-head looked around. First his eyes landed on Shingetsu, who still wore that solemn face, but managed to plead through those serious eyes. Takato then looked at the rest of his group. Half were missing, which meant that the decision wasn't final. But they were running out of time.

Yet half of the remainder of the group weren't too sure about this person, and he simply couldn't go against their suspicions. But he was always known to help someone out in need.

"We'll go." Takato finally answered. Despite what Rika and Henry pointed out, he felt the need to help this person, almost like he was supposed to. "Though, you must tell us exactly what's going on."

"I guess it's settled then."


	2. No2: The Helpers

**I'm an idiot. I have ZEXAL in this story, and I didn't take advantage of the fact that I can use the Numbers. Oh well, fixing that now.**

* * *

**Number 2: The Helpers**

_Come on, Shingetsu, _Yuma thought as he hid in the hideout of two old Barian foes, Gilag and Alit. It was the safest place he knew of, aside from the shelter Kotori set up. But how long will that last? How long will any of this last?

He clutched the Emperor's Key. Without Astral, it was just a piece of junk: an item that could give him away. But to Yuma, it was a keepsake of his best friend.

_He said that he'll come back soon, but who knows how long that'll be. And my Barian card can only do so much._

"Is anyone in here?" an unrecognizable voice asked. Without hesitation, Yuma hid the Emperor's Key in his shirt and readied his Limited Barian's Force magic card.

"Well, I told him to meet me here." ...Shingetsu? But does that mean he got captured?

"Told who?" Another unrecognizable voice.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now sh."

Yuma quickly put away his magic card. If Shingetsu told them to shush, then they must be on his side. Unless Shingetsu was trying to lure him into a false sense of security...

_No. Shingetsu is my friend. He'll never betray me like that!_

"Yuma-kun!"

Sure enough, it was Shingetsu, along with four other kids.

"Who are they?" Yuma asked, pointing to the kids.

Shingetsu motioned for them to introduce themselves.

"Rika Nonaka," the female said.

"Takato Matsuki," the one with the goggles said.

"Henry Wong," the indigo-haired boy said.

"Ryo Akiyama," the one who looked like he was from the past said.

Yuma introduced himself after they did, only bowing his head to show a sign of respect along with it. "I hope we can get along fine."


	3. No3: Barian 'Bridge'

**This story is alive, trust me. Just that I've been too lazy to update. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Number 3: Barian 'Bridge'**

"Where did Henry go?" Suzie asked, worried. The people she had met on her adventure (well, half of them) invited her to play a little 'game'. Whoever found the missing half first got a sundae, curtsy of the eldest.

But that little prize had no meaning anymore. The group searched everywhere, and yet no one found any trace of them. And the way they were looking; it seemed more serious than a game. No bribes, no mockery. Just some very quiet searching.

Which made Suzie realize that this _wasn't _a game. The game was only a cover up to soften the blow. The blow that was the simple fact: _her brother was missing._

"Are they really hiding from us?" she asked, trying to get an answer from someone.

"They're probably just very good hiders." Jeri responded, putting on a fake smile. But her eyes darted to Kazu and Kenta, which meant that she was hiding something.

"Must be because of that Ryo guy. He's vanished once before, and he's probably going to do it again." Kazu said to try to lift Suzie's spirit up. But it did the exact opposite.

Apparently Ryo was a boy who they found in the Digital World, who has been missing ever since this tournament that took place awhile ago. At least, that's what Henry told Suzie. And if Ryo disappeared with the other group, then they're probably suck in the Digital World. The world that caused a lot of trouble.

She wanted to lie down on the floor and cry. Cry until there were no more tears. Her brother was gone and there probably wasn't anyway to get him back.

And she almost did, until Kenta tried to calm her down.

"Kazu was just joking. They're in this world, so don't worry." Though, he couldn't get her to buy those words.

"But why -" Suzie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop.

"I know where your brother is." the owner of the hand said.

Everyone looked at him. He was dressed like a foreign prince - long blonde hair and a lot of white.

"I can show you the way, if you want." he added, launching a cube into the air. It opened up to reveal a sphere field type thing. "Just step inside, and I will take you there."

After having no luck in finding the other half, the four nodded and stepped inside.


	4. No4: Dueling Tactics

**Miss me? Anyways, we're back to the main cast, but don't worry, you'll see the minor characters again. They have roles too.**

* * *

**Number 4: Dueling Tactics **

Shingetsu left Yuma in charge of teaching the new kids how to duel. Mainly because he was the best duelist out of the two.

Only Takato, Rika, and Henry agreed to play, with Ryo stating that he could learn just by watching, which made it easier for Yuma. He only had one deck on him, and it would be too much trouble to borrow someone's deck - Shingetsu left already, and running back to the shelter was pointless. While they could've dueled in the shelter, there might have been a risk of getting caught on the way there. And there wasn't any way Yuma could explain why he has four people who were never there before.

"So we'll play with quarter decks." He started dividing the cards evenly among the four of them. "I know the minimum amount of cards in a deck is forty, but this is just for practice."

Yuma started to explain the uses of Monster, Magic, and Trap Cards, showing how they could be effective in a duel.

"So it's just like the Digimon trading card game." Takato exclaimed after Yuma showed how Equip Cards worked.

"Only this time we have a 'life'." Rika stated.

"And how does that work?" Henry asked, trying to make sense of the game.

"Um... well... Considering that some duels could go on for awhile if there was no such things as Life Points, it was probably put for those cases... But I don't know for sure, they were there when I started dueling, and no ever told me..."

"Basically it's a handicap." Ryo said from the wall he was leaning on.

"Not really, but I guess that explains it." Yuma replied back.

"So you don't know then." Henry stated. Yuma nodded in response.

"But I don't think its origin matters, Henry," Takato stated, "only the fact you know how it works matters."

"You know Henry, Takato, always trying to find the logic." Rika stated, earning a pout from Henry.

"Um guys? I think we should end this now." Yuma stated, getting very uncomfortable with the situation. Normally he would enjoy something like this, especially since he does it to his friends occasionally, but with the fact that a Barian could be watching, it seemed out-of-place.

"I guess so." Henry stated. "Don't worry, I'll help pack the cards."

"Thanks." They picked up the cards in silence.

-0-0-0-

"Hey Yuma, do you have any idea as to why we're here?" Rika asked, not caring if she sounded rude.

"I thought Shingetsu was supposed to explain that to you, wasn't he?"

Rika groaned in response. "That guy never told us a thing! He just lead us through a portal promising he'll explain everything, and he never did!"

"He probably forgot due to everything that was happening. I'm sure he'll explain soon."

_I'm not so sure about that... _


End file.
